Evil
by UchihaItaSasu
Summary: Itachi is evil, Sasuke is a little controlling brat and Kakashi is just utterly confused. How can these things ever work out for any of them? PWP, AU, Yaoi, Incest and some Uchiha fluff. You have been warned. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

Chapter 1.

Itachi was just evil. No other word came to the tortured mind of the stressed teen right now. He rubbed his hands over his face again, trying desperately to distract himself from the ever building tension.

Sasuke knew his brother had a mean streak underneath his usual calm and stoic behaviour, but this was the first time he had to endure it for so long.

He cleared his throat again and tried to focus on the sensual and lazy voice of his teacher. A sudden jolt of electricity wracked his frame once again, this time fuelled by the fact he was staring straight into the dark eyes of the tall man in front of the class.

Cursing quietly, the hazed teen forced his gaze outside the window, biting his bottom lip with abandon in an attempt to bury the needy moan before it came out.

"Uchiha Sasuke, for the third time, could you please stop fidgeting around? It's very distracting."

_I'll tell you what's distracting…_

"I'm sorry sensei…"

Clenching his fists so tight that his nails were digging into his skin, Sasuke turned all his attention to the pain that it brought him, hoping it would drown out the cursed pleasure. But it didn't.

You see, for some reason, Uchiha Itachi, walking sex-god and horrible older brother, had decided to have a little fun with his adorable Otouto today. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the memory of the hushed words and lewd actions of his Aniki that same morning.

* * *

"I want to do something different today, Sasuke."

The smaller Uchiha had been too busy looking for a certain textbook to immediately notice the sensual tone in his brother's voice. He was currently in his underwear, on his knees, his eyes frantically roaming under his bed for the missing item.

"Yeah, okay Nii-san…"

_Shit, I NEED that book…!_

With an impatient sigh, Sasuke stood up and turned the drawer of his desk upside down on the floor for the second time. It had to be here somewhere, right? His slender fingers rummaged through the mess he had created, the frustration starting to make him annoyed. And for the umpteenth time he swore to himself he would start being less sloppy from now on.

Suddenly he was hoisted to his feet and pulled flush against the heated, muscular body of his older brother.

"Anikiii…"

He whined, struggling to get away from Itachi's firm grip.

"I need to find my textbook. I'll be in so much trouble…"

A dark chuckle rose from the man against him, making an involuntary shudder run up his spine. But he had no time to act on the advances of his delicious brother that held him so closely. He was already running late enough as it was.

"Trust me Otouto, you are already in a LOT of trouble right now…"

Finally Sasuke lifted his head to look into the burning eyes of his brother, which were so much like his own. Except for the fact that his Nii-san's eyes were looking at him with undeniable lust and sparkling with a wicked gleam.

As soon as Itachi noticed that he finally had his baby brother's full attention, his smirk widened. He let his long fingers glide up the silky skin of the boy's lower back, before gripping the thin upper arms tightly.

With a hard shove and an adorable whimper from the surprised teen, Sasuke landed ungraciously on his unmade bed, glaring at his Aniki but failing to impress the bastard.

"Niiiiii-san! What are you…"

Not finding it particularly necessary to explain himself to his whining Otouto, Itachi took a single step forwards, turned the boy on his stomach and quickly wrapped the two struggling wrists together with the tie he ripped from his neck.

"Now will you listen to me… my sweet Sasuke?"

The youngest Uchiha growled, hoping it would come off as threatening. But the fact that his face was partly pressed against his sheets, made the noise sound like another whine. Not really what he was going for.

Even though it was a position that had some real potential, Sasuke refused to let his arousal take over and continued to struggle against whatever it was that his evil brother had come up with this time. There would be hell to pay if he showed up in class late or without his books on more time.

Sure, his teacher was hot beyond words, but spending most of his free time in an almost empty classroom after school hours because he got detention again, was not really Sasuke's idea of good fun. If at least Kakashi-sensei would supervise the detention class, but noooo…. He would be stuck with Gai-sensei, blabbing on and on about how to behave and more nonsense.

"I will make sure you won't forget about me today, Otouto. When you go inside that classroom, staring at your teacher and undressing him with your eyes, I will drown out every thought of him and replace them with lust for me!"

Right. His Aniki knew about his little crush on a certain sexy silver-haired sensei and ever since he found out, he had been even more possessive than usual. In a way, it was cute. Knowing that someone like Itachi could feel insecure and jealous. As if anyone could EVER replace the love and lust he held for his older brother.

His beautiful Nii-san, with his silky black hair, his strong sexy body and impossibly long and thick eyelashes that made his eyes seem even darker than they were. No-one would ever be better, stronger, sexier or more beautiful in Sasuke's eyes.

But Itachi's jealousy had a very nice twist to it, seeing that the older Uchiha took every opportunity to prove his little brother that he was better than his teacher. And Sasuke, being the controlling little brat that he was, used it to his full advantage.

The rustling of a plastic bag brought Sasuke back to his current position; face down on the bed and butt-naked.

_Wait… Naked? When did that happen?_

In the meantime, his Nii-san grabbed a few items from his shopping spree earlier that week. Sasuke strained his neck to see what was happening, but Itachi roughly pressed his face back into the sheets.

"Don't look yet, Otouto. It's a surprise."

Sasuke groaned and tried to buck off his brother's weight in a futile attempt to escape, but the fact that his arms were tied up behind his back, made it hard to put any real strength into his movements. Itachi just tutted at his baby brother's antics and continued as if nothing was wrong.

Suddenly Sasuke felt his Aniki's irresistible body shift down his legs and his ass was pulled upwards, making him very exposed to the evil man on his bed. The smirk on Itachi's face was almost audible as he lowered his head towards the delicious treat in front of him.

"Relax Sasuke, this will all be over in a flash, if you just cooperate with me for a change."

_Another quickie? That is what that bastard has in mind?_

A long wet lick over his entrance made Sasuke's brain short circuit and the needy moan was spilling from his lips before he even realised it.

_Control yourself! Don't encourage him…!_

His brain screamed at him to act a tiny bit less whorish, but Sasuke couldn't help himself. The throaty chuckle coming from behind him was proof enough that his ass-hole of a brother was already very aware of his power over the horny teen.

"Such a little slut… I just fucked you less than an hour ago and you're already begging for more? Can't get enough of your big sexy Aniki huh? Well, I'll make it so that you will be begging for my touch for the rest of the day… Otouto…"

The last word was nothing more than a low whisper, while Itachi's full lips brushed over the sensitive skin of Sasuke's neck. The teen shivered under the sensual touch and bit on his tongue to stop the whorish sounds his traitorous throat was making.

"Nii-san… please…"

"That's right Sasuke… Just like that…"

Then those long, evil fingers were entering him, stretching him so deliciously that the ticking clock on the wall was soon forgotten by the mewling mass of little Uchiha that was supposed to be getting ready for school at that very moment.

With a few swift and experienced movements, Itachi had his little brother right where he wanted him. Panting, moaning and painfully aroused by his ministrations. Feeling more than a little satisfied with the boost to his already over-inflated ego, the Uchiha prodigy grabbed the devices next to him.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the cold metal of a somewhat familiar object clasped around the base of his leaking cock.

_A cockring? What the hell is…?_

"Don't worry baby. Be a good little brother and you'll be at school in no time. I'm almost done…"

_Done with what?_

Something hard and slick with lube was pressed against his ass and slowly made its way inside, helped by the torturous fingers of his 'loving' Aniki. When said Aniki decided that the device was properly in place, he reached for a little box and pressed a button, his half-lidded eyes never leaving the perky round ass that was propped up so nicely for him.

As soon as the button was pressed, Sasuke yelped and let out a long, needy moan. Something was vibrating directly against his prostate, sending shots of pure pleasure through his entire body and making his limbs jerk in anticipation. His cock twitched with the already unbearable need to come, cruelly denied by the metal ring around the base.

"It looks like everything is in place for today."

When the tie was unwrapped from his arms and the vibrating stopped, Sasuke sat up, rubbing his sore wrists while eyeing his Nii-san with suspicion.

"What are you planning this time, you bastard?"

Itachi's malicious grin stretched from ear to ear while his fingers played with the remote.

"I thought that would be clear by now, Sasuke… You have a vibrating egg up your pretty ass and a metal ring around your juicy cock. Which by the way, you can't take off without my consent."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at the smirking man in front of him and let out a mocking chuckle.

"Pff, please. I think I'm a little too old by now to be impressed by your empty threats."

"You don't seem to understand Sasuke. I wasn't giving you an order or a rule. I was stating a fact. You cannot take that ring off, without pressing this pretty button right here. It has a fun little mechanism in there, you see. So the only way that thing is coming off, is by my hands."

A feeling of utter horror crept up the shocked teen's spine, all blood left his cheeks and his mouth went slack.

_No… no way…_

"Is it dawning on you Otouto? The knowledge of what is about to happen to you? The torture you are about to endure for an entire school day?"

* * *

"UCHIHA SASUKE, I'M SO DONE WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW!"

The tall silver-haired man was known for his easy going nature, so needless to say the whole class was startled by his sudden and uncharacteristic outburst. Sasuke however, was suffering (or enjoying, he wasn't sure anymore) from a particularly epic rush of mouth-watering heat coming from deep inside him.

He looked at his sexy teacher, his eyes half-lidded with lust and his mouth slack, unable to even blink. From the front of the classroom it seemed as if the teen was totally unimpressed with the raise of voice, something that fuelled Kakashi's anger even more.

"You saunter into this classroom over 15 minutes late, without your textbook or any form of materials AGAIN and refuse to have the FUCKING decency to at least sit through my class without annoying the SHIT out of me!"

By then, the man was seething with the lack of response and blatant disregard of his authority. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he pointed a shaky finger at his drop dead gorgeous but very disrespectful student.

"I will see you after class, Uchiha!"

The rest of the class held their breaths, most of them wide-eyed from shock, while others snickered with glee at the scene that was enfolding before their very eyes. You were in a LOT of trouble when Hatake Kakashi lost his cool and yelled and even cursed at you. He didn't even mention anything about detention, that's how far the popular student had taken it. If you were to stay after class, it meant that hell was awaiting you.

Sasuke came down from an almost painful high, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. He wiped the small trail of saliva from his chin, when he realised what had just happened. And he panicked.

"Sensei, I…"

"Not. Another. Word."

The normally lazily relaxed voice sounded extremely pissed off and Sasuke buried his face in his hands, knowing he was in for it now. And probably not in a good way, like lying bare-assed over his teacher's knee, while he got spanked. The visual suggestion did nothing to ease the coiling pressure that was raging through his veins and the teen let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes back in his head.

A gesture that also didn't sit too well with his already raging teacher.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, even though this class isn't supposed to be over for another 20 minutes, you are hereby all dismissed. Normally I would just send the culprit away, but I am in no state to teach you guys anything right now. I will see you all next week."

And with that Kakashi sat down behind his desk and pretended to look through some papers.

The students were so quiet; you could hear a pin drop in the large room. No one dared to move until one person was brave enough to stand up and silently shuffle towards the exit. Kakashi looked up and glared at the one person he wanted to strangle right now.

"I dare you to move a single muscle, Uchiha!"

Within a minute the entire class room was deserted, save for a seething teacher and a more than nervous student. Sasuke didn't dare to look up when slow footsteps moved in his direction, so he fixed his gaze on his trembling fingers. His sensei stood in front of his desk for a few seconds, the uncomfortable silence hanging like a death sentence over the teen's head.

He prayed to every god he could think of that the cursed vibrator would keep still for the time being. He had been late once **again**, courtesy of his evil brother once **again**, and he hadn't dared to rush to the bathroom first to try and get at least the torturous egg out of his ass.

So far, there hadn't been any sign of a consistent pattern in the delicious buzzing against his prostate. In fact, it seemed to turn on at the most inappropriate times. As if Itachi himself was watching his every move, waiting for the worst possible moment to press the damned button.

The suggestion almost made the youngest Uchiha release a mocking snicker, holding back just in time. It actually would be SO like his demon of a brother to sacrifice a day at work for the sole purpose of making his little brother's life a living hell.

With a loud sigh, the chair in front of him was moved with a loud screeching noise that made Sasuke jump in his seat. Kakashi sat down on it backwards and folded his arms around the backrest.

"You better start talking Uchiha. What the hell is going on with you today?"

The tortured teen closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his unruly mass of soft black hair. How was he going to get out of this?

"I know it's fun and exciting to be a little rebellious at your age, but being so disrespectful towards a teacher, in front of the entire class even, that just isn't anything like you, Sasuke. So what is bothering you?"

Kakashi forced his voice to sound a little more relaxed, hoping to coax the boy to share whatever it was that was making him act so uncharacteristically. Now that his initial anger had calmed down a bit, he actually felt a bit worried. Sasuke wasn't exactly an angel, but usually a well-behaved student with good grades and loads of friends. Something was just out of place.

"Sensei, I'm…"

_Yes? What were you going to say, genius? Something along the lines of; _

_'You see sensei, my asshole of an older brother, who is also a walking sex-god by the way, has shoved a little vibrator against my sweet spot, which he can operate on a long distance, making me mad with lust every time he turns it on. Oh and did I mention I am also wearing a mechanical cockring? Yeah, he is so much fun, that Nii-san of mine. He fucks like an animal though, so that sort of makes up for it…'_

_See how that works out for you._

Desperately Sasuke searched for a way out, a decent explanation for his behaviour. The fact that there was a very sexy man sitting so close to him and was staring at him intently, did not help him at all.

"I-Aaahh gods…"

With wide eyes Sasuke clamped both his hands over his mouth when he realised the sound he just made. But this time, it wasn't just a short burst of pleasure like it had been the times before. This time, the teen's overly sensitive prostate was battered with a long streak of delicious vibrations, making the boy shake with need. He desperately needed to cum, but every time he got too close to the edge, his pleasure was abruptly cut off by the metal ring around his leaking erection.

Leaving one hand on his traitorous mouth to prevent more sounds to come out of it, he grabbed the edge of his table with the other one for leverage, making the small desk tremble with him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the boy's weird antics, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was almost as if…

And then he heard it. It was distant and muffled, but definitely there. A soft buzzing sound, coming from the strangely behaving Uchiha. It took him a few seconds, but he quickly put two and two together.

Was that boy serious? Was he actually pleasuring himself in class? In front of his teacher? Was that the reason for all this?

While his blood started to boil with something completely different than anger, Kakashi narrowed his eyes once more at the now teary-eyed teen. He really didn't need to have mental images of the already gorgeous boy looking so flushed and mewling like a needy bitch. He had to stop this before he would lose his composure.

"I can hear that thing from where I'm sitting you know…"

Sasuke was frozen in his seat, utter horror and pure lust battling in his head for focus. Unable to do anything besides staring in his teacher's darkened eyes, he sat there, inwardly fighting and relishing the pleasure that wracked through his lithe form.

"Turn it OFF, Sasuke!"

With a loud bang, Kakashi slammed his hand down on the small desk, making his silver spikes jump with the sudden force. He willed his wandering mind from venturing into more lustful directions and focussed on the stinging pain in his palm.

The boy was practically sobbing now, his hand still tightly wrapped around his lips.

"Ayhmpf…"

Annoyed with the unintelligible answer, Kakashi grabbed the slender wrist and pried the hand away from the teen's sweaty face.

"I CAN'T! Oooh FUCK!"

Finally the buzzing died down, giving Sasuke some time to catch his breath. After a few seconds of heavy panting he shot his bewildered sensei an apologetic look. He just wanted to go home, away from this horrible situation. More specifically, he wanted to go home, kill Itachi, change his name and transfer to a school on the other side of the country. How could he ever face this man again?

"I-I'm really sorry sensei, I…"

Looking down at his desk again, the boy once again searched for the words that would get him out of this. He was so embarrassed. And so fucking horny.

"I can't turn it off, I… I just want to go home!"

He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care anymore. This was just too much.

Suddenly a familiar chuckle sounded from the entrance of the classroom. As if nothing was out of the ordinary, Itachi slowly made his way to the frustrated duo on the other side of the room, the sensual sway in his lean hips that made him infamous, was hypnotizing both of the men he was prowling towards with that cocky smirk of his.

"Don't be too hard on my cute little Otouto. He truly can't do anything about it…"

Teasingly he swirled the little remote control in his fingers, pressing the button for just a second. A second that made Sasuke jump out of his seat with a loud yelp, seeing as Itachi had turned the intensity to the highest level. The teen glared viciously at his older brother, ignoring the violent beating of his heart that made his ears buzz.

"You…"

Kakashi stood up and interrupted Sasuke, adding a demanding tone to his voice.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Putting on his most clueless expression, the older Uchiha knelt down next to his brother, feigning worry and innocence.

"I came to pick up Sasuke, since this was his last class of the day."

Itachi turned towards the scowling face of his darling Otouto and ran his hand through the boy's silky hair.

"Did you get in some sort of trouble, baby?"

His deep voice was laced with fake concern and Sasuke could clearly hear the amusement seeping out. Maybe to anyone else it was inaudible, but Sasuke knew his brother all too well. Swiftly he reached for the remote that was hanging loosely from the long fingers that weren't tangled in his hair.

But that impossible devil outclassed him in pretty much everything. With the speed of light Itachi yanked his hand back, dangling the device teasingly out of reach from the frustrated teen.

"Ah ah aah! I'm not done with you yet Sasuke-chan."

Furiously Sasuke jumped up, with every intention of murdering the smug bastard in front of his stunned teacher. But a single press of Itachi's perfect finger was enough to make his knees give out from underneath him and reduce him to a moaning mass of flailing limbs.

Itachi caught him before he could hit the floor and effortlessly flung the writhing teen over his shoulder, giving the silver-haired man in front of him a nice show of perky round ass up in the air. The Uchiha prodigy grinned at the sight of the teacher's prominent bulge in his pants.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, whatever it was that Sasuke did to get into trouble, I will make sure he is thoroughly punished for it. I must admit though, I can see why Sasuke has the hots for you."

"Itachi! Shut your fucking face!"

"Language, Otouto…"

And with that, Itachi turned on his heels, with his furious baby brother still over his shoulder and left a speechless Kakashi alone with his rambling thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_I'm still not sure if I should make this another threesome, or keep it between Itachi and Sasuke. Input and reviews are very much appreciated :) _

_Anyways... To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

Chapter 2.

With a loud cry of sheer frustration Sasuke pounded his fists against his Aniki's muscular chest, as soon as he was carefully released by his brother. He didn't even care about the fact that they were still in public, leaning against Itachi's car in the mostly abandoned carpark.

Itachi chuckled deeply, his dark voice laced with both amusement and love. "Are you okay baby?

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed through his teeth. He clenched his balled fist in his brother's shirt, tightly wrapping the fabric around the pale throat.

"I can't believe you actually said I have the hots for him! I still have to sit in that man's class for the rest of the year, you asshole!"

"Well, it's true right? You were close today weren't you? All alone with your teacher in class?"

Suddenly Itachi's eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed the thin wrist and yanked it away from his shirt.

"What do think would've happened huh? What would have happened if I hadn't come inside just now? Or would you actually have enjoyed it, getting molested by your teacher? You filthy little slut!"

Itachi's voice was pitched higher and higher towards the end of his ranting. And then Sasuke saw it. It was the first time he had ever seen anything like it in his brother's eyes and he didn't like it at all. He saw fear. Very well hidden, but it was fear nonetheless. Itachi was afraid of losing him? This went beyond the harmless little fits of jealousy he would normally have.

He wrapped his lanky arms around the strong neck in front of him, intent on reassuring his baka of an Aniki of his loyalty while making sure he didn't show his brother that he knew.

"Nii-san... We both know I'm not a filthy little slut for anyone but you... As if anyone else could ever be good enough to see an Uchiha like that... As if anyone else could ever satisfy me like you can..."

He lightly pressed his lips against Itachi's angry snarl, his own annoyance long forgotten within his quest to calm his brother down.

Itachi growled into the chaste kiss, determined to reclaim the lithe frame in his grasp, to make sure no one would ever dare to lay a finger on the infuriatingly beautiful boy that called him Nii-san. He pressed Sasuke harder against the car, trapping it with his body and let his long fingers roam over the succulent hips and tiny waist.

"You're MINE Sasuke!"

With a few smooth movements and experienced touches, the Uchiha prodigy had his little brother squirming with lust against the cool surface of the vehicle, effortlessly altering the chaste kiss into a roughly passionate one.

Sasuke gasped for air as soon as his possessive brother gave him some room for air and he clamped his fingers around Itachi's strong upper arms.

"Nii-san… n-not here…"

But his gorgeous Aniki didn't seem to care, letting his hands freely wander over the skin of his lower back, lips tightly attached to his collarbone.

"Oh, but I think you will find that this is the perfect place, Otouto…"

The onyx eyes of the older Uchiha swiftly darted to one of the windows before he focussed back on the mark he was making on the velvet skin of the boy's throat. Sasuke saw the quick eye movement and looked up to see what his brother was looking at.

There, behind the window on the third floor, stood his sensei. His arms folded and his eyes narrowed, but a small smirk playing on his lips. With a quiet snicker Sasuke tangled his fingers in his Aniki's long silky hair and threw his head back to give the man more room to work with.

So that was what's happening. Itachi had known about the silver-haired man looking down at them and had felt the need to show him that his precious little Otouto was off-limits. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that nothing would have happened anyway, since he knew about Kakashi's long lasting relationship with another teacher.

But since his Nii-san was doing such a wonderful job of letting the world know that Sasuke belonged to him and ONLY him, the youngest Uchiha had no qualms about leaving that little piece of information out of the picture for the time being.

Meanwhile, Itachi's mind was forming another devilish plan to make the tasty little treat under his lips obediently play along with him. He turned the show up a notch, grinding his clothed erection against the still painful looking bulge of his little brother and rummaged through his pocket for the little remote control.

Then he drew away, earning a disappointed moan from Sasuke and opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Sit down baby."

He practically threw the flustered boy on his seat and slammed the door closed to walk to his side of the car, while pressing the torturous button a few times. The needy little groans coming from inside the car were making his hard-on throb deliciously with anticipation. Before he got in the car, he unzipped his tight leather pants and threw a meaningful and warning glance to the man behind the window.

Sasuke was almost doubled over in his chair, panting harshly with the pleasurable sensations running through his body. He ached for Itachi's hands on him and practically clawed on his brother's clothes before the man could even properly sit down. When he saw the opened leather pants, his mouth began to water with the idea of tasting that glorious cock, all notions of being watched nowhere near his current train of thoughts.

"Mmmm, for me Aniki?"

He hummed contently while he released the dripping erection from its confinements.

"All for youoooh HOLY FUCK!"

Itachi couldn't even finish his teasing sentence when he felt that hot slutty mouth wrap itself around his swollen shaft. Flashes of white light danced before his eyes and he slammed his hand against the roof of the car, desperate for some balance. His other hand was already buried in the thick black spikes of the little minx that was giving him one of the best blowjobs of his life.

You see, besides the fact that Itachi was making a point here; he also had a real fetish for exhibitionism. The idea of people watching them was turning him on like crazy and he already felt the tight coiling in his lower body begin to burn.

"Ooh yea, that's it baby…."

He fought down the urge to buck up in the boy's throat, knowing that he wouldn't be able to last for much longer and reluctantly pulled on the soft hair to make it stop before it was too late. He had his mind set on a rough bout of sex as soon as they were home. Sasuke whined when he had to release the dripping cock from his mouth, but was quickly presented with a peace offering when Itachi shoved his tongue down his throat.

With his lips firmly attached to his younger brother's, the Uchiha prodigy leered back out the car window to see now two men standing on the third floor. The second one, with long brown hair and a scar over his nose, had his hand clamped over his mouth while he stared at them with big eyes. The silver-haired sensei was grinning while had his arms wrapped around the smaller men's waist and was nuzzling his neck.

Suddenly Itachi felt a bit stupid, realizing that the man he had seen as a threat was in a loving relationship himself. Sasuke turned his head to see what it was his Aniki was looking at and chuckled when he saw the two behind the window, too busy with each other to be interested in the Uchiha's anymore.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? Kakashi-sensei has been going out with Iruka-sensei for years now…"

Oh, how Itachi was looking forward to wipe that smug little grin from his Otouto's face. He growled lowly and started the car.

"I hope you realize that my finger will be permanently attached to the on-button the whole ride home baby…"

Sasuke's eyes went wider than ever before when he heard his bastard of a brother's loaded words.

_Oh SHIT!_

"And I intend to take the long way back…"

Itachi was just evil… No, Itachi was a devil, put on this planet for the sole purpose of making his little brother's life a living hell!

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

Chapter 3.

Itachi hadn't been lying. During a 20 minute ride home that normally wouldn't take longer than 7 or 8 minutes, Sasuke was tortured by his brother's finger and the hellish device that was happily buzzing against his sensitive prostate. He could beg, whine, cry, threaten and throw a fit, it didn't matter.

His Aniki's damned finger was snugly connected to the little remote and the infuriating smirk was perpetually plastered on his perfect visage.

After a while Sasuke had given up, unable to think straight with the ruthless treatment of his darling brother and lover. All he could do was lean against the car door, his body slack, eyes glazed over and a small trail of drool rolling slowly down his half-open mouth.

The older Uchiha grinned, his aching arousal twitching at the enticing sight and finally he took pity on his lethargic Otouto.

"We're here Sasuke; you can get out of the car now."

The dark eyes of the boy moved towards his general direction, but didn't really see anything. Itachi feigned an annoyed sigh and got out of the car to pick up his baby brother and lifted him from the seat. Even if he **could** stand, Sasuke never would have made it to the door; his knees felt like jelly.

With the cool breeze blowing through his sweaty bangs, while being carried towards the house, Sasuke slowly started to come back from his lust-induced haze. And almost immediately he began to sob.

"Nii-san, please... I love you... I'm sorry... Please Aniki..."

Even though he really couldn't remember what he was apologizing for, Sasuke figured it must have been something bad to earn this delicious torture. All he knew is that he needed it to stop. He needed... He needed his Aniki's hands on him, his beautiful cock inside of him...

And begging usually worked, since Itachi loved having his over-sized ego stroked.

"Itachi please! I promise I'll be good... I love you so much..."

Itachi carefully laid Sasuke down on his bed and hovered over the whimpering boy on his hands and knees.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for Otouto?"

His voice was warm and soft, not really helping the younger Uchiha's flustered condition.

"I-I... I love you Nii-san..."

Itachi's lips curled up into a stunning smile, brightening up the room with the show of his pearly white teeth.

"You are so adorable, baby..."

Feeling a wave of sentiment flow through him, Itachi decided to act on it for a change and laid down next to the still trembling frame of his dazed Otouto. He softly stroked a strand of black hair away from the flushed face and let his thumb slide over the warm pouty lips.

"Maybe I don't tell you this enough, but you **do** know how much I love you, right?"

Sasuke tried his best to focus his eyes on his Aniki's pretty face and nodded fervently. Assuming that this was the reason he was being punished, he let the tears well up again and clung to the warm, strong body next to him.

"I do! I'm sorry I forgot Nii-san!"

With a low snicker Itachi buried his face in the inviting neck and inhaled the sweet, intoxicating scent that was only his little brother. With a few sensual licks, he had the boy gasping and mewling his name softly. The fine texture of the younger Uchiha's skin was provocative on Itachi's tongue, luring him to explore further.

He dipped down, tracing the lines of protruding collarbone and gently sucked on the mark he had made earlier. Sasuke felt dizzy as the wickedly talented mouth devoured him slowly, inch by frustrating inch. It was hardly the first time he felt the mind-numbing sensations of his older brother's seduction, but it never failed to steer him directly into a state of sheer bliss.

His tiny hands were shaking as he buried them in Itachi's long silky hair, gripping as tightly as he could in his desperation for something, anything.

"Please… Nii-san…"

It was barely more than a whisper, but his Aniki always heard him. He was always there, making him feel like he was something precious, irreplaceable; handling him with such care. Even when he was acting like a tormenting devil, the deep love Itachi held for him was always the unwavering undercurrent, keeping him sane.

Well, maybe sane wasn't the right word at that moment. He felt anything but sane. His big brother's delicate touch was haunting him, devouring him so greedily. That hot tongue made its way downward, slowly but steadily ripping him from any remaining shards of logic in his mind.

But before Itachi could reach his intended goal, Sasuke softly pulled on his hair, bringing that beautiful face levelled with his own and captured the wet lips for a searing hot and sloppy kiss. The older Uchiha let out a surprised gasp at the boy's sudden dominating actions, a gasp that was hungrily breathed in by the fiery mouth that was eagerly sucking on his tongue.

"Aniki… lose the toys and do me properly… Please…"

Not wanting to waste any more time, Itachi practically clawed both his own and Sasuke's clothes off, only stopping briefly to take in the mesmerizing sight of the flushed naked body of his baby brother. His pale limbs were glistening in the soft light of the setting sun and the satin sheets seemingly caressed every inch of exposed and highly sensitive skin.

"You are so sexy baby…"

He whispered sweetly in the boy's ear, before getting rid of the devices that had served their purpose so diligently.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reciprocate his Aniki's words, but the response was drowned by the heated moan when he felt the vibrating egg being replaced with something so much better. His inner walls were stretched deliciously, accommodating the considerable girth of his big brother's throbbing cock. So profound, so exquisite, so unimaginable good.

Itachi groaned, intently watching his yearning erection disappear inside that tight little hole that was sucking him in with such devotion, such greed. His swallowed audibly and began to move slowly, teasing himself to quell that little streak of masochism that secretly accompanied his somewhat sadistic nature. His entire body ached at the slippery sensation around him; heat lapping like fire up his spine.

He grabbed the boy up by his shoulders, tightly clutching him against his wildly beating heart. Sasuke wrapped his slender legs around his Nii-san's waist and whimpered against his neck, unable to make any coherent sounds. It was just too much. The loss of the metal ring was liberating as he felt the raging pressure gather in his lower body for the umpteenth time that day.

But this time… there was nothing holding him back. Itachi's abdomen had trapped his leaking erection between their bodies, creating such heavenly friction with every thrust of his brother's lean hips. It didn't take much effort before Sasuke came violently for the first time, coating both their skin with his essence. He bit harshly into his brother's moist skin, trying to muffle his throaty cries of bliss.

But it wasn't enough. The excessive pleasure and denied release of that day had him on the edge again within mere moments. His eyes widened when he felt the familiar coiling throbbing through his veins once more. Leaning his head back to look into his brother's eyes, he saw the raw lust oozing from behind the long black lashes that had always fascinated him.

"One more time, Otouto?"

Itachi gently squeezed the sensitive length that was still rock-hard and twitching with pleasure in the palm of his hand. As soon he slid his thumb over the dripping head, he had his baby brother screaming his name in ecstasy once again. The lithe body convulsed in the throes of passion, clenching around him so gloriously.

"Oh gods, Niiii-san!"

He was so close himself…

His hips thrust forcibly again, burying himself as deep as possible in the tight inferno that writhed in his embrace. Fire was bursting under his skin, the tension rising to the breaking point. He hovered there for an endless second, holding his breath before he let it break over him, pleasure pulsing through him in waves.

And then it came crashing down on him with an intensity that made his lips bleed and his ears ring. He wasn't one to lose him composure easily, always poised and controlled in everything he did. But devouring his baby brother always had him on the brink of insanity, always made his stoic façade crumble and shatter.

"Holy shit, Sasukeee!"

With an uncharacteristic howl, he emptied himself inside the trembling mass of sweaty limbs, clawing at the perfect porcelain complexion to keep contact with reality, while his sweet Otouto was still milking him for every drop he had left.

Silence filled the room, only to be interrupted by broken gasps for air, while two pairs of onyx eyes slowly started to focus back on each other. Minutes passed between them as both they stared into their mirrored image, unable and unwilling to break the moment with needless words.

After what seemed like an eternity, Itachi gently lowered his defiled little brother against the satin sheets, careful to untangle their cooling bodies with the utmost care. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, revelling in the loving treatment after the most intense round of love making he had ever experienced.

When the bed dipped lightly as Itachi laid beside him, curling around Sasuke's exhausted frame, the youngest Uchiha lifted one hand and traced the distinctive lines on his brother's gorgeous face, simply enjoying the feel of the soft skin against his fingertips.

He felt so safe in the strong embrace of the smiling man under his touch. His Aniki, his big, strong, over-protective Nii-san. A demon and an angel, a sadist and a lover, perverted and sanctified. Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way. Itachi belonged to him in every way possible, just as he belonged to his Aniki.

A warm hand tenderly stroked his cheek, while the deep voice slowly carried him into a content state of relaxation and sleep.

"I love you baby…"

-END-

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated, as I enjoy the input and suggestions.


End file.
